An Extra Italy
by LiechLand
Summary: a new country ends up getting rescued by Germany! San Marino's her name and she has taken a liking to germany, plus her fratello, of course. contains san marinoxgermany and is not historicaly true. for the most part anyways. please enjoy! 3
1. The rescue of a girl

k

An extra Italy

I do not own Hetalia; all of the characters belong to the real owner.

Also this story contains one of my Ocs

And I cannot type in accents, so bear with me

And I don't cuss, so for certain characters bear with me

This is my first published fanfic, so hope you like it 3

Write comments and tell me what I can do get better

: (gilbird)

As the sun rose at Germany's house, Italy was saying pasta in his slumber while Germany was already up. As he dressed in his usual uniform, he heard a high-pitched scream from outside. He grabbed his gun and rushed towards the sound. "Holy crap! Is someone invading! But most countries are too lazy to attack this early in the morning." He said through his breathing.

As he approached a forest he realized the sound had come from in there, and he readied his shot gun. Germany moved silently and swiftly through the forest. Germany came upon a scene where a small girl was held by her neck, by some burly looking guy. "What the heck are you doing?" Germany scrutinized the man.

"She took an apple from my tree." The burly man responded. The girl was struggling with nice attempts but to no avail with this ox of a man holding her. "L-l-et-go…" She stuttered helplessly. Germany glared at the man with ultra hatred, and he let go. The girl fell to the ground and the man stalked off. The girl on the ground looked quite pitiful, she had scratches on her face and arms and legs. Part of her shirt was torn and now from exhaustion she was passed out on the ground. Germany carefully picked up the small, short girl and walked back to his house.

As he walked he noticed that this girl was cute but she couldn't be older than 16. She had a hair curl, kind of like Italy's. Germany thought to himself. But he didn't know if it was real or fake so he avoided it, just in case. When he reached the door, Germany stopped dead in his tracks. "What if she was a spy?" he thought. He looked down at the girl's innocent looking face, and buried the thought. He went in the door and placed her gently on the couch. "Now, to get Italy's lazy butt up." He walked to his room. When Germany opened the door, he saw a sleeping Italy hugging a pillow with the pictures of pasta on it. Germany walked up to the side of the bed and pulled the covers off Italy. Italy fell to the ground yelling, "Britain you cannot steal my pasta!~". Germany covered the pasta loving country's mouth with his hand. Italy smiled. "It's only you!" he said happily yet groggily.

"Italy I found a small girl in the forest and she needs help. So I guess… I need help." Germany never imagined asking Italy for help ever. "Sure Germany, I'll make her pasta!" he ran in front of Germany to go see the girl, while Germany walked into the living room.

In the living room the girl was sleeping, looking quite adorable. Italy squealed, "She's so cute!" From this squeal it caused the girl to wake up. "Italy!" Germany whispered loudly. When to girl fully opened her eyes, she saw two men looking at her. She stood up and got into a fighting position. She was scared but was pretty tuff. The tall blonde man spoke, "we're not going to harm you. I found you getting strangled so I brought you here. Venziano is gonna help with your injuries." He said softly. She was confused. Italy stepped forward, the girl sat down but her muscles were ready. "Ciao, I'm Venziano, after this I'll make you some pasta!" he said hyper like. He also had an Italian accent. She looked at his hair curl, then at hers. She lounged at him, hugging him. "Fratello!" Italy was falling backwards but Germany helped him stay up.

"Do you know her, Italy?" Germany asked. Italy was hugging the girl back but responded, "Haven't seen her before, but she's Italian! So she's now my sorella!"Italy said happily. Germany pulled Italy away from the girl. "Who are you?" asked Germany sternly. The girl frowned, I'm The Republic of San Marino, I am one of the smallest countries yet the oldest surviving sovereign state and constitutional republic. I'm in the middle of Italy. He's my Fratello; I came to look for him." She said all surely. "Italy, how did you not know you had a sister?" Germany questioned Italy. He just smiled and said "I dunno, sorella want me to teach you how to cook pasta?" Italy said excited to have a little sister. "I know how to make pasta, really good pasta. I love to cook." She pulled on her necklace revealing that it had a big word written at the end. Germany thought it said her name until it revealed to say pasta. "I want one!" Italy yelled. "Yahh! Now I have a pasta buddy! Yahh!" he squealed, being over positive. San Marino joined in because it looked like fun. "Call me Mari" she added. (Ma-ree) Germany being the clean freak that he is put a damper on things. "She needs a bath and clean clothes first. Italy showed her to the bath and don't you have one of your old dresses from your time with living with Austria?" Germany said. Italy took his sister with a "yeah!" and went off. About an half hour later Mari came back wearing a maid's outfit that was short so she looked really hot with a frilly headband and everything. Italy and germany blushed and turned away in unison. "Ready to make pasta Fratello?" she asked happily. "si" Italy responded and they went to the kitchen. "Mister germany, I heard you like wurst. Would you like me to make some?" Mari asked thoughtfully. The way she said it made Germany's face hot. "Sure, Mari." He said. Her young looking face lit up, "yeah!" in some ways siblings are a lot alike…


	2. the family comes

A/N: sorry, just been admiring your guys' stories XD

On to the next chapter! If it's long enough it might be the last one. YAY for story!

Sorry Italy moment. XD

After the food was down, Mari had commanded she set the table for the boys. 'My treat!' she had said while cocking her head sideways. She was placing the food on the tables very precisely; she was very serious about this. When she was done, she sat down with the two boys. "Ready?" she asked eagerly. The boy's stomach's growled. "Dg in!" she announced and that is exactly what they did. After the meal Germany studied the small but passionate country, while she insisted on cleaning up. Thus: a real maid. (A/N: ROFL, sorry.) While she was cleaning Italy ran over to Germany.

"Isn't she sheezy?" Italy said happily, he was practically jumping up and down. Germany who didn't know how to react was blushing.

"S-she's v-very c-cute." He said stuttering, Germany face palmed him. Italy smiled and with a 'YAY' ran off to help the cute little country.

'_Liechtenstein has some completion.' _Germany thought, and then he totally mentally slapped himself. Switzerland would kill him if he knew Germany had thought that.

Somewhere in Switzerland: Switzerland growled, he just got a sensation of a rude thought to his _Liechtenstein. _Liech looked up, "everything okay, brudder?" She said sweetly in her accent. Switzerland rubbed her head.

"Oh, it's nothing…" (A/N: YES! So cute!)

Back at Germany's: Germany sat down on his couch. Italy and Mari were sitting on the ground drawing. Mari held up her pencil, finished. She jumped up and sat very close to Germany. Germany took notice to their thighs touching, so did Italy, he blushed. She looked up at the tall blonde.

"I drew it for you." She said kind of sheepishly. Germany looked at the drawing, it was a very detailed picture of him on the couch. It was awesome. "Fratello helped me with your eyes. I was never the best at eyes. Especially, pretty blue ones." She went back nest to Italy and started another sketch. The picture was lying in his lap. Wow. Was what was going through his head. That's when the door bell ringed. Mari got up and smoothed her dress, still looking adorable. She answered the door and there was a 'WHAT THE H***?' At the door Romano, was staring at his littlest sister, he knew, in a frickin maid's dress. Spain was with him and saw the cute girl in the short dress.

"SAN MARINO WHY ARE YOU WEARING THAT-""clothing." Finished Spain calmly for him. Roma was blushing and Mari was confused.

"Not these guys again.." Germany whispered.

"Can we come in?" asked Spain calmly. Mari nodded at the Spaniard and he led Romano through. Romano was still seething, jealous protective brother (CUTE!), and Italy gave him and Spain a hug. Germany was sitting letting the family have their greetings. After a few moments, Romano and Mari were yelling at each other. (Laziness M=Mari, R= Romano, I= Italy, S= Spain… and so on)

R: why the **** are you here! And change already? *using hand motions*

M: *scowls* you can't freak control me! No, I like this outfit! Better than the crap you give me!

R: you little-

S: *sighs lazily* come on leave Mari alone.

I: yeah roam. She needed clothes to wear after this morning, with that dude. *says innocently*

S & R: WHAT? AND WITH WHO?

M: NO YOU IDIOTS, I WAS GETTING STRANGLED AND I WAS FRICKIN DIRTY! *screams*

G: *decided to join* she was all dirty from her trek here, so Italy gave her the dress. *surprising everyone*

S & R & I & M: …

G: so are you done with the fight. *everyone was quiet, Mari was smiling* I will take that as a yes.

After the fight everyone was sitting quietly in the living room.

…

A/N: OMC FUN! Sorry for shortness. Please review and tell me what should happen next. *San Marino gives puppy dog face* M: plez review.


	3. A gilbird and a kiss

A/N: oh my friggin' gosh! Please forgive me! I am busy and was being lazy.

Plus…

On the happy note I got my first review! Please review my story. R&R!

Also to thank my first reviewer, I shall put their name here and in my profile!

rubyredroses1 whoop! Thank you so much! So review and even some helpful criticism is amazing.

I flipped when I got the review. Please, also rubyredroses1 gave me some ideas for this chapter *smiles wickedly*

ON WITH THE STORY! ^_-

_Romano's POV_

San Marino was insistent on glaring at her older brother, Romano. Romano honestly was a little hurt but he didn't care. Mari could not wear the frilly seductive dress any longer. Why the ****, was she refusing to change.

His eyes wandered around the faces in the living room. His gaze landed on the sturdy German. That potato eating *******! What did he want from her! I had spied the picture of him, obviously San Marino's handiwork. I scowled. Mari was once again smiling and happy, drawing with her other brother.

She constantly glared his way, though. Romano sighed. Why of all the sort of sensible people in his family, why did Mari have to go to the _dark side?_ Spain looked at me, he smiled teasingly.

"Roma, please stop the seething. Let's just relax and be thankful she's okay." Spain had to go and put it bluntly. Mari's eyes softened at her brother's, Spain, words. She ran to me and gave me a hug.

"I'm sorry, Fratello. I wanted to visit Venziano and lots of conflicts appeared and … I'm sorry." She released her grip on me and I smiled at my sorella.

"Its fine, Sorella. Just, next time let us get you more clothes." "Plus a safer way of travel." Spain butted in. now all the tension was vaporized from the room.

_Italy's POV_

I watched everyone in the room as the tension lifted. I rubbed my hands together, and it was time to think hard. San Marino would make a perfect girlfriend to Germany. They were such an adorable couple. My new job has started, and it is MATCHMAKER!

I rubbed my hands together but soon enough my airheaded-ness took over and pasta related thoughts invaded my mind like a tidal wave.

"Mari, let's go shopping! Let's all go! C'mon family bonding!" I pleaded. Germany shook his head, but I rejected. "Yes Germany, you are a part of this family." Germany frowned. I smiled in triumph, which never happened here.

"But I should change first, shouldn't I" Romano smiled and nodded.

…

_Narrator view_

The family was at a big mall in the city. Romano and Germany were not having an ounce of fun, but the others sure were. They were laughing and smiling. This only caused the two downers to scowl and grimace and sigh in annoyance.

Mari was practically skipping with glee, who was finally out of the maids dress. She was now in a very simplistic outfit of big sweats and a large hoodie. People looked at her funny, probably asking themselves, 'why is that cute little girl wearing those clothes and with those _men_?'

Romano and Germany sighed in unison. That's when the unexpected happened.

Prussia walked straight up to them with a trailing Gilbird. San Marino never having heard of the person or his pet; was in physical and mental awe. Her mouth agape and eyes wide, the cute girl grabbed the albino's attention. Even in the clothes she was wearing. Germany mental face slapped himself.

'Why oh why, did Prussia have to be here? Today?' Germany thought. Romano's thoughts were equal more or less, but with cussing involved. Prussia put on his special face, the one to attract pretty young girls to the bad side.

'D****, you Switzerland.' Prussia thought bluntly, I had almost gotten Liechtenstein. 'but this girl is a total rival to Liech." Again, bluntly.

He walked over to Mari. Prussia had failed to notice the others, do to his urge to _take _this girl with him. (A/N: oh u know what I mean… don't make me say it.)

"Hello, I am Prussia and this is Gilbird." He said surprisingly charmingly, while pointing to his little yellow bird. Prussia made Gilbird fly around her head and chirp. Mari was smiling and giggling. Germany thought she looked adorable, but unknowing to his self, jealous. Germany accidentally let out a low grow-like noise and Prussia noticed them. "Hey, bro! Your awesome half has arrived." He said, just being Prussia.

"Wow! Germany he is your brother? Oh! I am San Marino, call me Mari." She said in that sweet Italian accent of hers. Germany just nodded gloomily. "Can I hold Gilbird?" she asked tentatively, being shy. Prussia smiled, more like a smirk.

"Sure, Mari." He held her name out a few extra beats, trying how it felt on his tongue.

"Stay away from my sorella, you vital regions stealing ******!" Romano said straight forward. Prussia cussed in his head, girls with protective brothers. Arggg.

"Prussia, just go bother someone else. Like Austria." Germany put in, trying to be helpful. Mari was cuddling Gilbird, both looked extremely happy. "Oh, gosh…"

"He is so cute and soft! I love you, Gilbird!" she squealed. Many face palms went around, along with groaning. Prussia could only smirk, and Italy, matchmaker, was just given some ideas.

"I have so many birds." Prussia stated dramatically.

"Seriously! Romano won't buy me one!" she said. Gilbird flew to her head and sat there. Mari would not stop smiling. (A/N: my head cannon: Prussia has many birds and they're all called Gilbird)

"Wow! Gilbird hasn't taken a liking to someone in awhile. Do you want him?" he exclaimed casually. Gilbird was getting comfy in Mari's hair.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!" she said getting louder with each 'Yes!' Prussia smirked and nodded.

"Fine, but now we have to go." Italy protested. Everyone looked up; this was so unlike Italy's normal behavior, Italy was also pouting. Prussia had decided to stay, counting that he was family. He had explained that Gilbird could deliver messages so they could talk, in the future. Mari said sure and that, that was so cool...

"We are splitting into groups of two. Spain & Prussia, Romano & me, and finally Mari & Germany!" he had happiness and secret mischief in his eyes. Everyone groaned a little except for Germany and the small girl.

…

_Germany's POV_

Out shopping, me and Mari were having quite a good time. They were talking and laughing. I was having fun.

They were walking around a certain level and looking around. Mari had spotted a shop called, "Clothes 4 u!" it was clearly a teen store. Mari smiled and rushed in. she picked clothes and tried them on, she showed me everyone. I had preferred her skirt and blouse rather than the shorts and tank top.

After we finished in that one store, Mari had gotten quite a few bags, we headed to the food court for ice cream. This was going to be my treat.

_San Marino's POV_

We were going for ice cream and Germany was buying. This was one of the happiest days in my life! I got to shop with him, and model for him, and now he's buying me ice cream! Somebody pinch me! Okay, okay, I have a crush on tall, blonde, muscular German. When I finally excepted this thought blush came to my face and I got nervous. While thinking we were already at the ice cream place.

"Mari, what would you like?" he asked me politely.

"Umm… Cookies and cream cone?" I asked. He nodded and ordered for me. Germany had ordered chocolate. It was getting very crowded inside, so we decided to go enjoy our tasty desserts next to the pond. I still had Gilbird on my head, he had fallen asleep and I thought he was too cute and quite a good accessory, to take off. I liked my cone; we sat on a park style bench, near the pond. The pond had coy fish that kept blowing bubbles.

"Is your ice cream good?" he asked beside me. He sounded kind of awkward and unsure of what to say.

"It's amazing. Thank you." I said politely trying to make it un-awkward. I put my cone towards his mouth. "Wanna' lick?" I asked. He had bought it for me, was the least I could do. Thinking that certain though I blushed fiercely and was embarrassed.

Then I felt the cone move in my grasp, I looked up. Germany had taken a lick. I smiled and breathed out quietly.

"Very sweet." He said. "You and this ice cream are in par." I was shocked by the compliment, but very happy also I blushed.

"T-thanks Germany." I had managed to spit out.

_Italy's POV_

I sat at a bench near them quietly; I was watching their romantic progress! It was going great! Now to step it up a notch. Thank goodness, Roma isn't here or someone would have died. Or at least brutally maimed. I called over someone with a saxophone.

"Play a nice romantic song, near them!" he instructed, while handing him a twenty. I may be not very smart but love is a thing we Italians take seriously.

_San Marino's POV_

So there was kind of an awkward silence going on, and it bothered me. I had changed into one of my new out fits, this one was a short skirt with a tank top with lace flowers on it. On my feet were normal black flip-fops. I was thinking of good things to say, when a really romantic saxophone song played. My heart started to beat a little faster and I felt my face get hot. I looked over at Germany, he was blushing also. He looked at me, and I couldn't pull away from his pretty blue eyes. His eyes looked softer when they looked at me.

That is when I braved up and made my move. I leaned forward and Germany closed the gap, we were kissing! I was new at this, but Germany was too. At least I thought and it was not awkward. After a few seconds we broke apart.

I smiled to myself. This was the best day ever. I sighed and scooted closer to Germany, he put his arm around me slowly. I closed my eyes and just smiled, and so did he. Even though are faces were red and hearts thumping, we smiled being oblivious to the world. I sat there leaning on Germany and listening to the saxophone with my eyes closed.

_Italy's POV_

It actually worked? They kissed! Yes this was going in the history books! Finally! I had to cover my mouth from screaming with joy. I ran away to go find the others and to make pasta. Passsttttttaaaaa!

_Germany's POV_

I was shocked, happy, nervous, and intrigued. I actually like this small little girl leaning on me for support. My eyes were proud and I was lucky. Gosh! Italy was getting me with all of his lovey, dovey-ness.

_Romano's POV_

I looked around for my stupid, airheaded Fratello; he was nowhere to be seen.

_Spain's POV_

I was walking to a store Prussia had told me to meet him at, when I saw the pond. I went outside to see its beauty, when I saw Germany and Mari eating ice cream. I sat down and watched the whole show take place. Now I walked away smiling, love is a precious thing, especially young love.

A/N: yesss! How was that? Sorry for the wait. I have been reading fanfictions lately, so if you have a one you think I might like, review and tell me about it. PLEASE R&R! I BEG OF YOU. Remember you get your name in my profile and the next chapter. But please review with something to say not just bashing or random stuff. If you want to tell me about your story, so be it! Go right on ahead.

~LIECHLAND

P.S. sorry been in the mood for romantic stuff, but I am not very good at it. So SORRY!

P.P.S should I continue? Or is it finished?


End file.
